Piano Man
by Laris Neal
Summary: Após Castle comprar o The Hunt e conseguir uma garrafa de Beau James, todos vão para o bar comemorar, ao som de Piano Man. Ali Castle e Beckett iriam aprender que quando a bebida entra, a verdade é mostrada.


**Oneshot – Piano Man**

**Castle - Caskett**

**N/A: Oneshot baseada no fim do 10º episódio da 3º temporada.**

* * *

><p>O espírito da música recém cantada ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos, e sorrisos flutuavam em seus rostos. Quando saíram para a rua o vento gelado os envolveu. Beckett sorriu e desligou o alarme do carro, destrancando-o. Castle abriu a porta do passageiro e sentou-se ali, enquanto Beckett sentava no banco do motorista. No outro carro, iam Ryan e Esposito, enquanto o capitão dirigia.<p>

Beckett observava-o pelo canto do olho, Castle segurava a garrafa nas mãos como se fosse uma preciosidade, e tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Estava ocupado demais saboreando aquele momento com a garrafa para perceber o breve olhar de ternura da policial.

Estavam de volta ao The Old Hunt, mas dessa vez comemorando. Entraram no bar e Castle cumprimentou o pianista, deixando mais uma nota no jarro em cima do piano. Sentaram-se todos em uma mesa perto da janela. Castle pediu os copos e enquanto os homens falavam alto e saudavam Castle e o seu maravilhoso Beau James, ela olhava em volta discretamente.

Kate sorriu levemente, achava graça no fato de que Castle realmente comprara aquele bar, ele tinha uma enorme adoração por ele. O engraçado é que no fundo ela compartilhava dessa mesma adoração e admiração. Como era a única filha, e sempre próxima do seu pai, aprendeu a apreciar outros tipos de coisas, assim como a bebida, uma boa e velha música, e bares como aquele, com um ar deliciosamente nostálgico.

Castle encheu os cinco copos e Beckett levantou o seu, dizendo:

- Ao Castle e a sua adoração por um bom uísque! – ela sorriu de canto. Todos brindaram, enquanto conversavam.

- Nossa! Mas isso é muito bom! – comentou Montgomery.

- Eu sei, meu gosto é ou não é muito apurado? – disse Castle.

- A gente não pode nem elogiar que ele já se gaba. – comentou Beckett. Ela tomou mais um gole da bebida, acrescentando:

- Sim, Castle, tenho que admitir que seu gosto seja apurado. É muito bom mesmo.

- Está vendo? – ele disse, olhando para ela. – E você queria estar em casa para continuar trabalhando! Se não fosse eu te convencer...

- Você é inacreditável! – ela soltou uma risada. – Você? Me convencer? Eu vim por que eu quis, e não tem nada a ver com você. Saiba que só vim por causa do uísque.

Conversa vai, conversa vem e os copos iam enchendo e esvaziando conforme o tempo ia passando. O álcool subindo e as risadas aumentando. Castle estava no meio de uma discussão com Beckett, quando ele desafiou:

- Vamos brincar então: cada dose virada, uma verdade é falada. Se mentirem e forem descobertos na mentira, saem do jogo.

- Eu topo! – Esposito foi o primeiro a responder. Seguido de Ryan e Montgomery.

Já Beckett, olhou-o cuidadosamente. Sabia que era um jogo perigoso, mas ela não conseguia resistir a um desafio, e aquele maldito escritor já sabia bem disso.

- Okay Castle, você ganhou. Eu topo! – ela sorriu, endireitando-se na cadeira.

- Ótimo! Vamos começar por mim, depois Esposito, Ryan, Beckett e o Montgomery. – todos concordaram.

A essa altura, já havia várias outras garrafas de bebidas sobre a mesa, e o Beau James já tinha acabado fazia tempo. Castle colocou uma dose em seu copo e sorriu, virando-o em seguida, deixando o líquido escorrer garganta a baixo. Colocou o copo em cima da mesa dizendo:

- Eu já me divorciei duas vezes.

Todos concordaram, essa informação era óbvia. O próximo foi o Esposito, que bebeu uma dose dizendo:

- Eu adoro comer, bro! – todos começaram a rir, já conheciam sua fome enorme. Ryan virou o próximo, dizendo:

- Eu tenho uma namorada! – arrancando risadas, pois antes todos duvidavam disso, precisaram ver para crer. Montgomery virou o dele dizendo:

- Apesar de chefe, não sou o mais temido daqui. – olhou discretamente para a policial, fazendo com que ela risse. Finalmente chegara a vez dela. Beckett virou o copo e disse:

- Eu tenho minha biblioteca particular. – todos riram, estavam esperando uma grande revelação e ela sabia disso, mas não ia fazer, ainda.

O tempo foi passando e o bar enchia e esvaziava, enquanto eles continuavam ali. Mas as únicas pessoas que continuavam no jogo eram Castle e Beckett. Ryan dormia encostado no banco enquanto Esposito e Montgomery fingiam conversar. Era a vez de Castle. Ele virou mais uma dose na boca, esperou alguns segundos e disse, sem tirar os olhos dos de Beckett:

- Eu adoro seus olhos, são lindos. – ela sorriu de canto, mas nada disse. Tomou uma dose e disse, vagarosamente:

- Você é atraente... – ele ficou com um sorriso surpreso e bobo nos lábios, até ela continuar: - Ridiculamente atraente. – e deu uma risada.

- Hey! – ele grunhiu, ofendido.

- Castle, você é tão bobo!

- Gente, nós já vamos indo. Está tarde e já bebemos demais, vou levar o Ryan e o Esposito para casa. Vocês vêm? – Beckett hesitou ao responder:

- Eu... Eu prefiro ficar mais um pouco...

- Pode ir, fico aqui fazendo companhia para ela. – Castle se prontificou.

- Tudo bem, boa noite, e juízo os dois. – sorriu ele, antes de sair, ajudando Ryan a ficar de pé.

Beckett sorriu, em silêncio. O pianista começou a tocar a música que eles estavam cantando quando saíram do escritório. "Piano Man", ela adorava aquela canção. Castle pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos.

- Você adora essa canção, não é?

- Sim, como sabe? – perguntou, intrigada.

- Dá para ver no brilho dos seus olhos. – ele dizia, sério, mas sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não seja bobo, Castle. – ela desviou o olhar, calou-se por alguns segundos e depois recomeçou a falar: - Quando ouço essa música, lembro do meu pai, e de como ele encenava os lugares em casa mesmo, já que eu não podia entrar em bares, por ser pequena.

Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la, adorava ouvir as histórias dela, ficava fascinado, pois conhecia mais da sua musa inspiradora, e não só o que ele imaginava ou achava, mas o que ela realmente pensava e sentia. Sabia que, por dentro, Beckett era uma pessoa doce e simplesmente adorável, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha aquela personalidade forte e mandona.

- Castle? – ela chamou de novo, e foi só então que ele percebeu que ela o estava chamando.

- Sim? – ainda estava confuso.

- Estou te chamando, você não ouviu? Acho que já está na hora de irmos, não acha? – ela riu, levantando-se.

- Você que manda! – ele levantou-se, pegando o casaco.

Saíram e o vento frio envolveu-os. Beckett tentou se proteger, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Chegaram perto do carro, mas Castle não entrou. Virou-se de frente para ela e vendo-a tão frágil, com frio, abraçou-a, fazendo com que o calor do seu corpo a aquecesse. Beckett deixou-se abraçar, descansando a cabeça no peitoral dele.

Não sabia se era o frio, o lugar ou a bebida, mas sentia o coração de Castle batendo forte, e sabia que ele estava protegendo-a. Ela soltou-se dele por um momento, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele sorriu, segurou em seu queixo e disse:

- Eu sei que você vai culpar a bebida amanhã, mas... Kate saiba que Nikki Heat não é nada comparado à pessoa extremamente maravilhosa que você é e sempre vai ser.

Ele puxou-a e fechou os olhos. O beijo aconteceu, finalmente. Docemente mágico, como ele sempre achou que seria, mas nunca pensou que ela fosse corresponder _realmente_. Os lábios dela eram tão macios e decididos, tão saborosos, e o beijo veio tão ardente, tão potente, era tudo que sempre quiseram fazer, mas nunca tiveram a coragem.

Quando acabou, ela não o olhou nos olhos e deu a volta no carro, entrando e sentando-se no banco do motorista. Castle, ainda em silêncio, entrou no carro também. Ela dirigiu o carro até a casa dele sem dizer uma palavra. Seus sentimentos eram muito fortes e verdadeiros para que ela os mostrasse assim tão fá desceu do carro e ela simplesmente disse:

- Eu... Só preciso de um tempo...

- Eu vou respeitar, o tempo que precisar. – ele respondeu.

Virou as costas e foi andando até o edifício, enquanto dizia num sussurro, para si mesmo:

- Por você, eu espero o tempo que for...


End file.
